That Uniform
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Klaine smut from Kurt's POV. In which Blaine finds out that Kurt was a Cheerio and undapper thoughts and smut ensue.


Okay, so this is kind of based on something I posted on Tumblr randomly.  
>The opening conversation in this fic is basically what I posted but with a few changes.<br>But yeah. I'm kind of obsessed with Blaine finding out that Kurt was a Cheerio. And - since Blaine is, you know, and human being and stuff - he'll obviously find the idea of Kurt in a cheerleader uniform as insanely hot as the rest of us perverts do. Only he's lucky enough to actually be able to do something about it.

Anyway, chuck some reviews in my general direction :)

And if I own Glee it would be a very, very, very different show. And, by that, I mean it would basically be porn. Musical porn.

* * *

><p><strong>That Uniform<strong>

It was Rachel's fault really. She was the one that had to mention the fact that I was a Cheerio while the three of us were out getting coffee.

"Wait," said Blaine, staring at me. "You were a cheerleader?"

"Yeah," I said with a shrug as we sat down with our drinks. "For a while last year. I helped the Cheerios win Nationals by singing in French. It was on TV and everything."

"I must say, Kurt," said Rachel. "I'm still really rather impressed by that. I myself am yet to perform a solo in another language, especially in front of television cameras."

Blaine was still staring at me. "So you were like... a cheerleader?"

"Yes, Blaine, I believe I just said that."

"Like, an actual _cheerleader_?"

"Yes, Blaine."

"With like, the uniform and everything?"

"Yes, Blaine!"

I shook my head at him and sipped my coffee. He was still staring at me, his eyes looking amusingly wide. He was silent for a second, before blushing a little bit.

"Do you still have it?" he asked.

"What?" I said.

"Your cheerleader uniform," he said. "Do you still have it?"

I looked at him suspiciously. "I think so. Somewhere in the back of my closet maybe. Why?"

Blaine blushed even harder, smiling a little. "No reason."

At the time I thought nothing of it. Blaine didn't say anything about it for the rest of the day, so I just sort of forgot about it. But, apparently, he hadn't forgotten about it at all. I lost count of the amount of times he casually dropped it into conversation in the following few days. I didn't really understand why he was so obsessed with the fact that I used to be a Cheerio, but I got it soon enough.

The house was empty and we were making out on my bed. I was straddling Blaine and kissing him deeply, as his hands caressed my lower back. When our lips separated to catch our breath, Blaine looked into my eyes and smiled, his cheeks going a little bit pink.

"Kurt?" he whispered.

"Yes?"

"Can I... can I see your Cheerios uniform?"

I sat up in surprise, still straddling him, and looked at him like he'd gone insane. "Why?"

"I just..." He blushed a little harder. "I just want to know what you'd look like as a cheerleader. I can't really imagine it."

"If I show you will you please stop going on about it?"

"Of course."

I sighed. "Fine..."

I got up and went over to my closet, rooting around until I found my old Cheerios uniform, before going into my bathroom to get changed. It was nice to see that it still fit. When I stepped out of the bathroom Blaine was sitting right on the edge of the bed. He actually looked kind of excited.

"So what do you think?" I said, giving him a twirl.

He gasped. His eyes got wider. His jaw actually dropped.

"You... you look..." he stuttered. "You... wow."

I scoffed. "Okay."

He shook his head as if he was trying to snap out of it. "I mean it, Kurt. You look... _hot._"

I laughed before I could stop myself.

"No, really," he insisted. "I don't think I've ever seen you look so sexy."

"Okay, now I _really_ don't believe you," I said. "You know I suck at being sexy."

"No, no, no. You only suck when you're actually trying."

"Thank you, Blaine."

"I mean... you, right now, wearing _that_ – that is possibly the sexiest thing I've ever seen. You don't even need to try. I've literally not been this turned on by you since you said you'd watched 'those movies'."

I raised my eyebrows, laughing in disbelief, and I could feel my face getting hotter. Great, now I was blushing. My face was probably as red as my uniform.

"Seriously?" I said.

He nodded, and the way he was staring at me was just making me blush even harder. His eyes were raking over my body intensely. He looked as if he was about to... jump on me. Suddenly he stood up, and it only took two steps before his arms were around me and his lips were pressed hard against mine. I couldn't help but gasp as he kissed me harder and more passionately than ever before. I felt him move us back until he was sitting on the edge of the bed with me straddling him, our kiss never breaking.

"So this is why you wanted to see me in my Cheerios uniform," I whispered against his lips. "I didn't realise you were so kinky."

He chuckled and smirked at me. "Oh, you have no idea. You really bring out the worst in me, Kurt."

I smirked back at him. "You're welcome."

In no time we were having a full on make out session on the bed. It was by far the most erotic make out session we'd ever had, and it really was breathtaking. Blaine was grinding on top of me, his hands pushing up my Cheerio top to touch my hips and my stomach. He was moaning into my mouth, and I let out a rather undignified squeak once I felt the bulge in his jeans pressing against my thigh.

"Oh my God..." I gasped.

"You know, we can stop if you want," he said breathlessly. "If this is getting too much for you we can just... cool off for a while."

"N-no," I muttered, holding him tighter. "I mean, I don't want to go all the way yet, but... don't stop."

He smiled and nodded, brushing my hair out of my face before kissing me again. He shifted us to that he was between my legs, grinding into me so that our crouches rubbed together, and making us both moan into each other's mouths. After the initial shock, I began to move my hips in time with his, grinding upward to get more friction against him as we kissed even harder. I slowly pushed his t-shirt up until it was over his head and threw it aside, before running my hands over his soft, hot skin. I felt him tremble on top of me, grinding his hips even harder and growling into my mouth. Oh God, it was just so... _hot._

Suddenly he flipped us over so I was on top, sitting up and kissing me hard, his hands rubbing my sensitive nipples underneath my Cheerios top but never actually taking it off. We were rolling our hips desperate rhythm, faster and faster. I buried my face in his neck, kissing and biting his skin just to muffle my increasingly loud moans, as Blaine grabbed my ass, encouraging me to move my hips even faster and harder.

I don't even know how long we were like that – it felt like days – but soon our movements became messy and erratic. I felt as if I was about to completely fall apart. My mind was so clouded with lust that I couldn't think of anything but my desperate need to _just come already_. My erection was straining against the material of my track pants, and I ground my hips even harder into Blaine, needing that friction like I needed oxygen. We were both practically screaming. I couldn't even speak, and Blaine could only seem to say my name and the occasional swear word, which just managed to turn me on even more – there was something about hearing my usually polite and proper Blaine curse... _damn_.

I was so close to the edge I could barely stand it, and finally my orgasm crashed over me like a tidal wave, so hard I thought I was going to pass out from the pleasure. Blaine cried out too, sounding surprisingly high pitched, his fingernails scratching my lower back under my Cheerios top as his whole body shook.

We collapsed in a heap on the bed, planting sloppy kisses on each other as we tried to remember how to breathe.

"I... love you... Kurt," he said breathlessly.

"I love you... too," I whispered back.

I rolled off him so I was lying on my back, and looked down to see a dark wet patch on the front of my track pants. I would probably have to put this uniform in the laundry myself just to avoid any awkward questions from Carole or my dad. I don't think I'd ever seen Blaine look so happy.

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"You know you said you helped the Cheerios win Nationals last year?"

"Yes?"

"And you also said that it was on TV?"

"...yes?"

"Well, would that performance be on Youtube, or...?"

"I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?"

"Not for a while, no."

"Great..."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers :)<br>I just realised it's been forever since I've written smut with Cheerios!Kurt...  
>Anyway, reviews would be just peachy.<p>

xxx


End file.
